Unsent
by cloudsandsilvers
Summary: Amelia is lonely and sad and has decided to write. Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers


Unsent

**Pairings:** ZelAme

**Summary:** Amelia is lonely and sad and has decided to write

**Warning**: grammatical and spelling errors which I had overlooked, OOC-ness, and lack of original plot-lines…(so sorry)

**a/n:** I know that there's a lot of letter fics of ZemAle in here but I just decided to write another one xD I have been meaning to write a ZelAme story for a while and this idea just happened. I hope you enjoy the fic!

* * *

Within the pristine white castle walls of a great castle, a wooden chair by a window is occupied. The girl is petite; her short black hair is adorned with pure white pearls. Her neck is also adorned with such and her attire was a gown made of the finest silk. She has a huge friendly smile to give to anyone who is troubled. But of course, being beautiful and kind does not mean she has no troubles. Her neck is craned backwards to see the sky outside the large window located at the back of her chair; her eyes are bright but faraway. She gave a short and fleeting smile. A smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Princess Amelia"

The petite girl jerks from her position and turns in front of her to see a frowning face of an old man. She tries to smile.

"Yes?"

"You are spacing out again Princess"

With an apologetic smile she scratches the back of her head and nods "I'm sorry for that Mr. Aldroy"

The man stiffly moves his head and continues to recite the paper that she has to sign her approval.

It seems that it was about the farmers requesting to have a cut in their property tax since all of the products they sell have taxes. Her choice is either to yield to their will or to cut-off the tax in the product they sell.

Amelia sighs, wondering why she was placed as the national diplomat for the time being. She's going to have a lot of work reading about the different complains of the people and solving all of their problems as soon and as effectively as possible.

"What do you think is the best way to solve this Mr. Aldroy?" She asks the man.

He looks at her directly in the eyes "To use brute force for them to continue paying the taxes."

Amelia gasps "B-Bu-"

"Think about it princess, the taxes given by the farmers are one third of the money that keeps Seyruun one of the richest kingdom in the whole land. If we cut-off their taxes, we will have a hard time maintaining our money value."

"As much as I see your point -" She started, standing up from her seat and looking outside the window "I cannot allow that!" She exclaims while pointing a finger at him "It is not in the works of an ally of justice to force someone to do something that they do not want to do! I will think of another solution for this problem, but we will never do your suggestion! That act is surely unjust and should be punished!" She exclaims, looking fiercely at the suddenly trembling man.

"-But I know that what you said is your honest opinion, which means I will not punish you, you are dismissed" She concludes and the poor man stiffly walks outside the room.

The door closes and Amelia sits on her chair and sighs. She grabs a paper and writes a note saying that she will have to talk to the farmers as soon as possible and explaining the reason why. She calls for a messenger to bring the said note to her father and she finally slumps at her seat. A yawn and stretch escapes her and she again looks outside her window. The sky is clear blue, birds are flying and the trees are rustling softly with the warm, comforting wind.

'_I wonder how everyone is.' _ She wonders as a small smile starts forming on her lips _'Is Ms. Lina and Mr. Gourry off fighting bandits again? Did they finally find a good replacement for the sword of light?' _ She continues her musings as an amused smile blooms on her face. _'How about Ms. Filia, did she finally open her shop that sells maces and vases? Come to think of it, that kind of shop is really rare and amusing. It is selling two very different and opposite things in just one place!' _ An amused giggle escapes her lips _'Oh! Don't forget about Mr. Xellos, I wonder what's he doing? Well wherever he is I hope he's not making trouble' _a determined look crosses her face for second. She continues gazing at the clear blue sky that is slowly turning into a deep azure color. A color that makes her mind remember someone. Her smile and gaze turns soft as the thought looms around her mind. _'…Is he alright? Is he eating well? I wonder where he is. I wonder if he'll-'_ She shakes her head to discontinue the thought.

"Don't be stupid Amelia. He's not going to come back soon. You know that he's busy and it will take years for him to find what he's looking for" She says to herself as she walks. She takes comfort in saying those words that are true. But somehow, it leaves a bitter taste in the mouth, a taste that is not comforting at all.

She makes her way to her bedroom to retreat for the night. She is not in the mood to eat dinner, plus there is no need to worry her father with her moping. She threw the dress she was wearing for the day to the hamper. She grabs her white night gown and wears it. As she walks towards her bed, a shine in her vanity desk catches her attention. She sighs and grabs it. She stares at it for a moment before hugging the object. "Don't you know how much this pains me….?"

She grasps the pink band tightly, letting the cool blue ball attached to it touch her warm face. She keeps herself from crying "This is pointless" She mutters and places the object back to where she saw it.

After washing her face, she climbs to her bed and stares at the ceiling above her.

'_Mr. Zelgadis…why do you have to affect me this much, to the point of making me want to cry.'_

She rolls to her side and buckles her knees towards her chest.

"I thought that this will just disappear"

After a few minutes of tossing and turning on her bed she sighs and sits up "I can't sleep" She states glumly and decides to look outside the window of her balcony. The night sky is clear with clouds which make the stars look brighter than other nights.

She stands up and grabs a piece of paper and a quill. She opens the balcony window and a cool night breeze rushes inside the bedroom. She grabs a chair and sat on it.

She taps the tip of the quill on her chin in thought.

'_This is probably for nothing again, but I can't sleep…'_

_Mr Zelgadis, _

_I'm writing another one of these letters, letters that I have no intention of sending. You must be wondering (if ever you'll read this letter, which of course will never happen. Unless something happens that will somehow bring this letters to you) why on earth will I write to you even though I'm not sending you one, well it's simple, you are the reason why I have to write something down because I can't even sleep!_

_I am now about to rant how unjust this is that you, you alone keep me from having a goodnights sleep but I know that writing one of those speeches here is uncalled for and is not the main reason why I wanted to write to you._

_Frankly, I just miss you so much Mr. Zelgadis. I miss the times when we with Ms. Lina and Mr. Gourry will travel around, killing bandits and monsters on the way. I miss having those private moments with you, I miss talking to you. I miss the times when you will show me an uncharacteristic (but dashing and fitting) moments of compassion. _

_It had hurt me when you left me again. I thought that you were going to stay after our ordeal in Taforasia. I was wrong. _

_I cannot keep you away from what you want the most Mr. Zelgadis. Cepheid only knows how much I would want you to be happy and content; which makes me think of another thought that hurts. _

_Am I not enough to make you happy? It is probably selfish of me to think of that but sometimes, I just wish that I can just erase all of your worries and make me the one that can keep you happy. I want to be the one that makes you feel contented. You had given me hope when you returned back to Seyruun a few years after we had defeated Darkstar and had been knighted to be my protector. I thought you will stay for good. Again I was wrong._

_Have I driven you away Mr. Zelgadis? I keep my affection to you from showing. I haven't even told you my true feelings…but perhaps that is the best way._

_I don't know when you'll return or if you'll return but know this. My heart can never forget you. I try to, but it seems that it just doesn't want to go away from you. My heart is and always will be with you wherever you are. So please promise me that you'll not discard it. I'm not asking you to accept it nor take care of it. I just want you to acknowledge my heart. I know that within that stony exterior of yours is someone who understands and knows what is happening between us._

_I have more things to say but if I continue I might cry, and I don't want to cry. I miss you so much Mr. Zelgadis. I wish I was with you or you were with me._

_- Amelia_

Amelia folds the paper and stares at the sky again. She imagines him, looking at the same night sky, and maybe, also thinking about her as she is thinking about him. She sighs "Of course that's nonsense"

She walks inside her room and closes the door. She places the letter inside an envelope and opened a drawer from her vanity table. It is full of other letters that she didn't and wouldn't send.

"I better try to sleep. There's a meeting early tomorrow" She mutters and climbs on the bed and closes her eyes.

'_I wish he's going to return soon. To me'_

What she didn't know is that a certain chimera is actually on his way back…

-end-

* * *

**a/n:**…omg I'm so sorry for this fic! *cries and hides face in shame* it's just that I want to write an AmeZel fic and I was just inspired to write one. But…The letter is not how I wanted it to be written and the ending is just…ugh well I want to share the idea so here it is.

Anyway thank you so much for reading it:3 I appreciate constructive criticisms and reviews! ^_^


End file.
